A Broken Valentine
by complicatedmind21
Summary: How can you celebrate the Valentine's Day if your heart is broken? AU...
1. Ren's POV

_**A Broken Valentine**_

_**Ren's POV**_

* * *

**Disclamer:** I don't own Shaman King.

Post-Valentine story. A little drama (Err I really don't know if this is drama…) I made because I can't sleep. Damn Insomia… Sigh*

Hope you will like it.

* * *

How long had it been?

Five years? Ten years?

No. I think longer than that.

I don't know when exactly I began to love her. The feeling just suddenly bloomed in my heart unconsciously.

I remembered when I first met her in primary. She was different from the other girls. Cold, stubborn, and easily gets angry. That's why many were afraid of her.

But not me… because I found her unique.

Our friendship begun when we were in junior high, along with others. Also, that time, when I realized I was always looking at her, mesmerizing over her golden hair, her porcelain skin, her dark orbs… her beauty.

I also found myself doing stupid things, making her angry, irritating her, just to get her attention.

It was in high school when I finally admitted to myself that I like her… No. Maybe love her.

But I didn't want to ruin our friendship. So, I just hid my feelings… waiting for the right time to tell her.

Senior year was one of the eventful parts of school life. But it was the prom I was looking forward to. Because that day of hearts… I finally got the courage to tell my love for her.

Waiting at school's auditorium, I felt my heart beat faster as I saw Kyouyama Anna entering the hall. The simple dress she was wearing looked elegant on her. She was _so_ beautiful.

But my heart dropped when I saw her hand… holding someone else's… hand that belongs to Asakura Yoh, my best friend.

Yoh waved at me when he saw me with that sheepish smile of his.

I smirked, as if congratulating him, while hiding the rose behind me.

The music began and my heart was torn to million pieces seeing the scene of them… dancing lovingly under the moon.

I felt broken… broken at the Valentine's Day.

I knew there was something between them. The way they looked secretly at each other, their eye contacts filled with message, and those simple smiles they give to each one.

But I never thought it was love. For I never thought they will love each other… _even like_… for they were totally opposite, like Yin and Yang.

Graduation came quickly. I decided to study college abroad. I bid goodbye to them, promising I will visit them once a year… reasoning I missed my mother land.

But the truth was I just wanted to forget… to forget about her and to totally move on. To piece together this shattered heart of mine and let this pain be totally forgotten.

A year later I visited them and learned they didn't go to college. I knew they were not as rich as I am, but that was not the point… What was his plan in the future?

"I don't know. I don't think about that now."

That was the answer I got from him. Somehow I expected it. He was a very carefree guy, always looking at the positive side.

Thinking of the girl I love having a miserable life in the future build a little flickered of anger inside me. I don't want to see her suffer. And so I told him what I thought about him.

"You're selfish. Your future is not just about you. It's also about her. What kind of life will you give to her? Don't you have any dreams?"

I haven't realized I said many hurtful words until I stopped.

He looked at me, thinking what had I said. Then he smiled and scratched his head, mumbling a soft 'You're right.' And then he turned around and walked while looking at the sky.

I knew I hurt his feelings. I knew my words sank deeply in his heart. But he should know the truth… that a guy like him isn't worthy for Anna.

I visited them again after I finished my college. I knew they were angry at me for breaking my promise. But I need to distance from them after what I did to Yoh. Also… I realized I still love her.

The first question entered my mind when I arrived in our old hang out was 'Are they married?' But I brushed it away when I saw Horohoro, one of our friends.

From him, I found out that Yoh just vanished unknowingly in the town the day after I went back in China. No one knew where he is. No one knew why.

But I did.

I knew it was because of our conversation. I think I made him feel so down. And I felt guilty for this.

Still… some part of me felt glad. And hope was building up inside me. Hope that Anna and I will be together.

And as I visited her, I saw she became paler and thinner than the last time. Horo was right, Yoh's absence really affected her.

Anna cried on me while telling how she badly missed Yoh. How much she longed for him. And I did my best to comfort her. Promising I will always be at her side.

Ever since then I always came at Anna's place, dividing my time between her and my business, hoping that I can cure her heart, wishing that I will win her heart someday.

After several months she finally accepted me. She finally accepted my love. And that was the happiest moment of my life.

I wished this happiness would last.

But…

A month before our wedding, a luxurious black car suddenly parked in front of Anna's house.

Out of curiousity I walked towards the vehicle and was frozen when a familiar man went out from there.

Yoh…

He quickly gave me a hug when he saw me, telling how happy he was to see me.

I was happy too… but I was much more scared.

Scare that he would take Anna away from me... again.

I asked him what happened to him and he answered it was a big luck.

When he left Funbari, he really didn't know what to do. But at the end he decided to take any work. When he saved enough money, he decided to take a business course and began a small business. Luckily for him, his business became successful and it bloomed, making him earned much money.

"It's all thanks to you," he said.

Yes, he was talking about the words I said to him before. My words made him motivated to have dreams… dreams for Anna.

I invited Yoh inside the house and there I told him we, Anna and I, were getting married.

I saw hurt in his eyes as he looked at Anna.

Anna was not looking at him at all.

Yoh smiled, masking his self again, and then congratulated us. After a short chit chat he bid goodbye.

I thought it was going to end there.

I felt somehow relax.

But the fear in my heart never leaves…

For I know Anna still loves him.

One week after his visit my greatest fear came.

I was so happy that time while looking at the bouquet of flowers and chocolates on my hand.

I was hoping that a blonde girl will welcome me with a smile.

But instead, an empty room and alone letter greeted me.

_Ren,_

_I'm sorry. I still love Yoh. And I want to live with him forever. Please forgive me._

_Anna_

My knees dropped on the floor. My vision blurred. Tears started to flow from my eyes.

I felt so hurt… damn hurt.

My heart tore again in million pieces…

The pain was unbearable… It shattered my whole beings…

I saw a knife shining in corner of my eyes…

Thunderclaps were acknowledging what inside my mind…

* * *

**cm21:**Wooh done at last… Hehe I hope this story wasn't boring. Yeah the characters where somehow OOC but I love of idea of Ren just like that… Hehe!

Forgive me for grammatical errors. And tell me your opinions.

Please R&R.


	2. Yoh's POV

**A Broken Valentine**

_**Yoh's Pov**_

* * *

February 14…

Such date is remarkable…

I remembered there was a little boy who told his new neighbor little girl she was cute that exact day.

A powerful slap and glare was her reply.

That was my first meeting with Anna.

At that time I believe my young heart had already fallen in love with her.

Love at first sight… They say…

Becoming her friend was quite hard. It was like we have master-to-slave relationship. But despite this I love being around her because for some reason I feel contented with her.

As we entered primary our world became big. Meeting new friends was great. Still, Anna and I's bond remained strong.

My feeling for her had gotten strong as we were in middle school. Blushing and stealing glances is hard not to do. Her beauty is really irresistible. She is an amazing masterpiece of Kami.

Many asked me why I let Anna treat me like a dog. I will answer them with sheepish smile and say, "Because she's a lovable master." They will laugh at me, telling I was crazy. But they just don't know… Behind that deathly glare and stoic face she wore, a sweet girl was hiding there.

At prom night when we were in high school I asked Anna to come with me at the riverbank before going to school. From there I told her how much I love her…

She glared at me first and going to walk away but I held her hands then pulled her in my arms. I embraced her tightly while saying I will never leave her side… forever…

A promise that I know she was waiting for a long time…

The full moon above… The leaves on the trees… The river flowing freely… They were the witnesses of our first kiss…

Graduation sure came fast. Because of financial issue Anna and I hadn't entered college.

I was helping my father in farm, accepting little works from the others, doing my best to have enough money to buy that special gift… A wedding ring…

Yes… I decided to marry Anna at the same date of our anniversary…

The day of hearts…

I know it was too fast but I really want to live the rest of my life with Anna.

So I did my best to have works, to save money little by little, to work day and night, just to give her a simple yet descent wedding.

All of these were a secret…

One week before our anniversary I saw Tao Ren, my best friend who studies abroad. I was happy to see him again. I talked to him like what old friends who haven't seen each other for a long time do. I'm going to tell him that I'm going to ask Anna's hand but he asked me first what is my plan for the future with Anna.

I was silent for a moment. I only want to live with Anna forever. Nothing else… So I said I don't know.

It surprised me when he yelled at me. Telling I'm a selfish man. That my future isn't only for me but also for the girl I love.

For the second time I fell silent. Am I selfish? Was I only thinking for my own happiness? Maybe he is right…

I masked a smile while agreeing to what he said. I quickly bid goodbye and turned around, walking while looking at the sky. Suppressing the tears wanted to escape from my eyes.

I tucked my hand on my pocket, caressing the ring in there…

The whole week I avoided Anna. I'm still thinking what Ren said. My mind was confused and mix emotions were in my heart.

At exactly 12 midnight of the day of heart I found myself in front of Anna's house. I'm going to go away but she saw me. And so I decided to bring her on the place where I admitted my love for her.

"For you," I said as I handed a red little box on her delicate palms and closed them.

"Let's open this together, tonight," she suggested while looking at me lovingly. I only smiled and pulled her in a tight embrace.

Happy memories I spent with Anna flooded my mind, they also slowly fading like her retreating form. I looked behind the tree and saw my bag I packed earlier. My decision is final… I'm going to leave the very girl I love.

Such idea made my heart broken... Broken at the Valentine's Day…

But I will endure this feeling. I will do anything... For Anna...

Living in city is like living in hell for someone like me.

I experienced sleeping in streets, sharing dark alleys with rats. Having small piece of bread is a great thing you can have. I thank the pieces of cartons I used as shed from rain or bed in night.

Part time jobs weren't enough, even though I work all day. But a country boy like me who had no enough education can't ask for more.

There were times like my body wanted to give up, all energy escaping from me, and my mind was shouting to stop. But thinking of Anna strengthens me. I wish to see her soon…

I met a good man in name of Silva who gave me regular work in his restaurant. He thought me how to saves money, encouraged me to study, help me to achieve my dreams.

Yes… After years of hard works I finally achieved my dreams… Dreams for Anna…

The only left is to ask for her hands and live with her forever.

Riding the new black sports car I bought, fruit from the business I built, I made my way back to where the girl I only love where. I know it is not easy but I'll do my best to get her back.

As I stopped in front of Anna's house I saw my best friend, Tao Ren. I quickly jumped off from the car and gave him a hug. I was so happy to see him and tell him the things happened with me. I also thanked Ren for he was the one who thought me to have dreams.

I saw myself and Ren in front of Anna's door. My heart was full of excitement and pounding hastily that time. As it opened, Anna's surprised face welcomed us.

Inside her house, Ren broke the news shattered my heart… Anna and Ren were engaged… They're getting married the next month.

I quickly looked at Anna, but she was avoiding my gaze. I wanted to shout, to demand my rights for the girl I love, to demand explanations, to ask her about us.

But instead I just smiled and congratulated them.

I quickly bid goodbye after that, I can't suppressed the tears wanted to escape from my eyes anymore. I need to run away from them.

Inside the apartment I cried my heart out loud. Every things surrounded me were broken and shattered. What's the point of having these if the reason for having them can no longer be mine?

After nights of drowning myself in alcohol and sadness I finally got courage to face Anna. I found myself again in front of her house, waiting under the rain.

She finally looked from window and saw me…

"Can we talk?" I asked in loud voice for her to hear me.

But she only closed the window.

I begged for her to listen to me but the window never opened again.

"Have you… Have you opened my gift to you?" But I received no answer. "I… I'll wait for you, tomorrow night at the same place."

The rain accompanied by cold wind was the only one replied on me.

The next day, the day of hearts, I waited for Anna at the place which witness of our love.

I caressed the words engraved on tree…

_**Yoh and Anna Forever**_

How I wish these words come true…

My heart was so hopeful…

And I'm making myself believe that she will come… That she never forget about us…

That Anna still loves me…

But she didn't… Anna never came that night…

My heart shattered in million pieces and my mind get numb.

The rain poured at the same time the tears fell from my eyes…

My grip on the bouquet of rose I was holding loosened.

My eyes fell on deep river. It was inviting me…

For eternal rest…

* * *

Written: February 3, 2011

Finished: February 4, 2012


End file.
